


Expectations

by blueharlequin, bonesandchekov (blueharlequin)



Series: Blue's 007 Fest 2020 Fics [6]
Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: 007 Fest 2020, Abortion, Angst and Feels, Childfree Characters, Fanon Alec Trevelyan, Lack of Communication, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, Right to Choose, Team Civilian, Tropes, please mind the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25273843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueharlequin/pseuds/blueharlequin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueharlequin/pseuds/bonesandchekov
Summary: "And now because of a little forgetfulness, he was reaping the consequences. Here in the middle of nowhere, from some back alley doctor, he had found out that he had fallen pregnant."
Relationships: James Bond/Q/Alec Trevelyan
Series: Blue's 007 Fest 2020 Fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812157
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53
Collections: 007 Fest Fancreations





	Expectations

**Author's Note:**

> If it was not apparent in the tags this fic involves a male character who is pregnant getting an abortion. If this is something you disagree with **please stop reading now**. I will not respond to any comments from anyone espousing anti-choice views.

Alec had quite forgotten he had the Carrier gene, and he hadn't told anyone, ever. It wasn't much of an issue because he never let anyone top, too many trust issues, and James had been so good in that regard. But things had changed recently, adding Q to their relationship had Alec opening up in ways he never imagined. So for the first time in forever, he had let Q take him and it had been phenomenal. And now because of a little forgetfulness, he was reaping the consequences. Here in the middle of nowhere, from some back alley doctor, he had found out that he had fallen pregnant.

It was supposed to be an easy mission, a meeting with an old informant. Somehow they had missed the man's girlfriend being taken hostage. An old adversary with a grudge had found the perfect trap. Alec had barely slipped through and killed both of the men, but not before taking a hit himself. He had passed out from a simple bullet, at the time he should have thought that odd, and had woken up in a bed in the local doctor's house. The woman fussed at him for being reckless when he was with child then stopped a moment later when his eyes bugged out. "Ah, you didn't know," she said in broken English.

Alec dropped off the radar, completely severed all contact with MI6. He supposed that Q and James would panic and M would finally think he'd gone rogue, but it was for the best at the moment. Alec withdrew a hefty amount of money from one of his accounts MI6 did not know about. He booked a flight to Sweden. They had the most advanced medical care when it came to male pregnancy. Their clinics and doctors also were the most discrete and for what he was about to do, he needed that consideration. He made an appointment at a clinic then booked a nearby hotel for the next week.

The nurse was kind and understanding and didn't fuss too much when he provided only the barest most relevant details of his medical history. It helped that he paid upfront in cash. The doctor told Alec he found it surprising that he had conceived at his age, it was rare but not unheard of, he then cautioned him about unlikely but still possible complications. He was going to need to stay in bed for a couple of days, then only light activity for a couple of weeks. The abortion happened the next day, and it was less bothersome than the exam Medical would give him for the bullet wound. Afterwards, the nurse helped him into the taxi and after a short drive, Alec collapsed into his hotel bed with an overwhelming sense of relief.

As he lie there high on pain medication, he thought about James and Q. The three of them hadn't discussed children. He and James had, a long time ago, both agreeing that it would be a disastrous undertaking. But circumstances had changed and they hadn't gotten to that point with Q yet. He supposed it was rather careless of them, but they were still negotiating the newness of their relationship. He had never given much thought to how much he had never wanted children. On and off missions, he was extremely careful when he slept with anyone so it seemed a relative impossibility. Alec hadn't felt so much fear since James had fallen off that bridge. However, now that he had taken care of one problem, a new fear niggled at the back of his consciousness. Even though he had done the right thing for himself, how would James and Q react to what he'd done?

* * *

The sound of the door creaking open roused Alec out of a troubled sleep. James bared his hands as Alec whipped his gun up reflexively. He saw Q appear behind him moments later, owl-eyed and alarmed. The younger man must have been extremely distressed if he had gotten on a plane to find him. "You forgot that you listed James on that account years ago," he said to Alec's baffled look. "It was easy to trace you after that."

"Alec, why did you run?" James said softly as they both approached the bed. He looked between them, studying their faces. He saw that Q knew. He knew and he hadn't told James yet. James only knew he was injured and he clocked the moment James realised the bullet wound wasn't the primary source of pain. Q moved toward him and he recoiled causing the other man to step back, a look of hurt crossing his face.

"Sorry," he mumbled, "sorry. I just couldn't tell you. I just wanted it gone." He missed the moment James put it all together. Alec was too busy staring at Q, hoping that he hadn't irrevocably damaged their relationship. James made to move away from the side of the bed, but Alec grabbed his wrist and shook his head not wanting his long time partner to leave.

James looked at him tenderly. He bent down and whispered in his ear, "It's alright Alec. Just talk to Q." He slid onto the bed next to him and curled his arm around him. James motioned Q to join Alec on the other side.

Q hesitantly sat on the bed waiting to lie down before Alec nodded. He inhaled shakily as the younger man skated his hand over his chest down to his abdomen. Alec flinched and James hugged him tighter. "No, no. It's all right love, I just want to make sure you are okay." He cradled Alec's face with his hands. "I was afraid something had happened to you, and when I saw the clinic appointment, I was worried because you thought you had to do this alone."

Alec searched Q’s face for the littlest bit of untruth, but he wasn’t lying. “I thought…” Alec started then drew a deep breath and continued, “We never talked about it. And I forgot about this, I was careless.”

James cut in before Q could reply, “Alec, if you want to think about it that way, then it is as much my fault as it is yours. I forgot as well. I have always known that you never wanted children. Do you think for a moment that it wasn’t something I considered before we started wooing Q? Maybe we didn’t talk about it like we should have, but I know that it would have been a nonstarter for you.”

Q nodded in agreement. “It might be a little bit late, but I want you to understand that you and James are all the family I need. I’ve never wanted children and that hasn’t changed. This doesn’t change anything either.” He rubbed a soft circle over Alec’s abdomen before rolling closer to hug both of them.

Alec let out a sigh of relief and melted into Q. For once, he was the one with his head tucked under a chin. “So how much trouble am I in? Has M sent out a hit squad yet?" He asked trying to lighten the mood.

“I submitted the papers for your Medical leave before we left. That bullet wound needs to heal up and we are here to make sure you recuperate properly. I also told M you were having a small moment of conscience because the informant was an old friend. He’s going to order you to go see Psych once you return.”

James chuckled, “He probably thinks we are here shagging each other senseless. You did pick a rather luxurious hotel.” Alec hummed in response. James knew he had chosen it for the service and the discretion.

Q glared at him from over the top of Alec’s head. “None of that now,” he threatened. “I know exactly what the doctor’s orders are and it’s going to be followed to the letter!”

Alec smiled into Q’s chest and hugged him a bit tighter. Q’s hand came up to stroke his hair and James began softly rubbing his thumb over his hip. Alec peacefully drifted off to sleep between his two lovers, secure in the knowledge that nothing was broken and there were no expectations to be anything other than himself.


End file.
